<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>潮 by A9051</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892292">潮</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A9051/pseuds/A9051'>A9051</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>纯车 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, TOP!Uchiha Obito!, 性瘾</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A9051/pseuds/A9051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>性瘾晓卡魂穿双上忍卡。（但其实不懂性瘾，瞎写的）<br/>双上忍朋友设定。</p><p>雷，ooc，别看，没写完。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>纯车 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 一</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>身边响起了窸窸窣窣的声音。</p>
<p>先是被子被掀开，然后是迷蒙的黑影与布料摩擦的声音，赤脚踩在榻榻米上的声音，轻手轻脚离开床边的声音。</p>
<p>带土总算是彻底意识到，卡卡西今天不太正常。</p>
<p>现在是半夜两点，而这已经是他第三次起床去浴室了。</p>
<p>带土在黑暗中睁开眼，努力回想今天所经历的一切。</p>
<p>得益于带土（据本人说：精湛）的厨艺，带土的房间满是油烟的气息，为了灭火他下意识就用了水遁……最后他只能抱着唯一的、幸免于难的枕头，拐向隔壁，敲响了卡卡西房间的门。</p>
<p>到这为止，一切都很正常。卡卡西像往常一样打开门，轻车熟路地讥讽他（精湛）的厨艺，一边钻进厨房替他煮面，一边指使带土从橱柜里抱出备用（或者说带土专用）的床具……一直到他们坐下吃饭，卡卡西原本懒洋洋地坐在他对面，自顾自地看着亲热天堂，但在带土吃下第三口面条的时候，卡卡西像是打了个瞌睡那样，他的脑袋滑下了撑着下颌的手，差点磕在桌子上。</p>
<p>带土当即放下了吃饭这头等大事，抓住机会嘲笑卡卡西不学无术连看黄书都能睡着，但卡卡西没有回话，他只是略带迷茫地环顾四周，一声不吭地离开了饭桌。</p>
<p>没错，没错，带土猛地坐起身，就是从那个时候起，卡卡西开始变得不对劲了。</p>
<p>从那个时间点开始，沉默的气氛就一直蔓延在这间屋子里。带土一个人吃完饭刷完碗，在卡卡西的客厅和卧室晃来晃去，他几次想找话题，但对方都是敷衍了事，一副困到极点睁不开眼的模样。带土也就没好意思再打扰他，早早地洗漱关灯，缩进了自己的床铺里。</p>
<p>但是没一会儿，卡卡西就从自己的床上起身，绕过地板上的带土，走向了浴室。带土不知道过了多久，总之他迷迷糊糊地又睡了一觉，卡卡西才带着一身水汽的味道，从浴室回来。而在他即将再次沉入梦境之际，卡卡西再次去了浴室，就这样直到半夜两点。</p>
<p>“吃坏了？”带土嘀咕了一句，他呆坐了一会儿，还是躺了下来，等着卡卡西回来再做询问。</p>
<p>这一次等待的时间似乎更长，带土在被子里来回翻了几圈，最终还是起身点亮了灯。他熟门熟路地烧上水，开始翻起医药箱……卡卡西出现在了卧室门口。</p>
<p>“来了啊，”带土挥了挥手里的药盒，“你不舒服吧，大半夜的也别出门了，先吃点药……”</p>
<p>他说着说着就停了下来。</p>
<p>卡卡西没戴面罩。应该说他根本没穿从不离身的内衫（至少带土就怀疑过那件衣服是不是长在卡卡西的皮肤上），只套了一件宽松的睡衣。带土也说不好他脖子上的是汗还是水，只是去趟浴室，怎么说也应该是水，可假如是水，又很难解释为什么卡卡西的脸上有着微妙的潮红。他半闭着左边的眼睛，这很少见（带土都不知道卡卡西什么时候有这个习惯）……右边的眼睛也困倦地耷拉着，带土甚至看见了被水珠黏连的睫毛。</p>
<p>“不用。”卡卡西简短地说。</p>
<p>他的声音很喑哑，带着显而易见的疲惫感。</p>
<p>“……你碰上什么事了？”带土丢下了药，他收敛起了脸上的轻松，起身向着卡卡西走过去，“出任务受伤了？让我看看。”</p>
<p>卡卡西退后一步，巧妙地避过了带土的手。他的视线划过带土的小腿，又克制地挪开，落在了不远处的地板上。</p>
<p>“没有。”卡卡西说，“你别管。”</p>
<p>“我是你队友，我怎么不管……”带土说，“到底出什么事了，有什么问题我帮你一起解决啊。现在是逞强的时候吗？”</p>
<p>“我说了，不用你管。”卡卡西放慢了一些语速，语气里带着罕见的警告。他抬起眼皮，飞快地扫了一眼带土，又很快把移开了视线，“睡吧。”</p>
<p>带土没有再说话。他也不屑于再和面前这个银毛混蛋理论，他一把扯住卡卡西的胳膊，拉着他往卧室里拽。然而他仅仅是稍微一用力，卡卡西的脚步就已经算得上是狼狈。他差点就被扯摔在地上，带土只好扶着他，半搂半抱地让卡卡西坐在床上。</p>
<p>他侧过身，盘腿坐在卡卡西的身边：“说吧，到底什么事。是受伤还是中了忍术？你要是不说，我可动手检查了啊。”</p>
<p>他能听到卡卡西凌乱的呼吸声，从他拉扯卡卡西开始，对方的心跳就开始加快，再加上他虚浮无力的脚步，带土觉得自己能轻易推断出卡卡西的状况。他一定受伤了，伤口也许在腰腹部，说不定从他回家开始，就一直处于发烧的状态，不然卡卡西不可能这么虚弱——</p>
<p>推测戛然而止。卡卡西已经挂在了他的身上，他的双手和双腿自如地找到了该呆的位置——由于沾水而稍显冰凉的手环在他的颈侧，食指煽情地刮蹭着带土的耳廓。那双腿缠在带土的腰上（带土真的从来不知道卡卡西还能做出这种事），这个姿势摆在两个男人之间，明明应该极其别扭，然而卡卡西就好像有过无数次的经历一样，他半弓着背，这样就使得身高不再突兀，肩膀微微向内缩起一些，这样带土只要一伸手，就可以完全环住他……</p>
<p>带土已经僵在了原地，他实在不知道怎么会变成这样，卡卡西湿热的呼吸……应该说是喘息，那种喑哑、倦怠的嗓音缓慢地吐露着压抑的喘息正撒在他的耳边。带土现在不觉得卡卡西的声音疲惫了，他那发音的方式正适合这种暧昧的气氛，几乎可以称之为恰到好处。但这些都不要紧，甚至连卡卡西舔舐他的触感也不是最让他神经紧绷的所在，他的所有注意力都被迫集中在了下半身，单薄的布料没能阻止任何感觉，他能清晰地感受到卡卡西正在磨蹭……（带土觉得自己说不出口）精瘦的肌肉，柔软的皮肤，微勃的……，它们挤压、碰触、轻微地碾压与磨蹭……一切混杂成了复杂而难以言说的感官体验，带土甚至觉得有湿润的液体滴落下来，氤氲在他的裤子上，带来一些无足轻重的凉意……那些液体又该是什么？</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>战争消失了。</p>
<p>卡卡西迷茫地抬起头，环顾着熟悉而陌生的房间。带土坐在他的对面，没有晓袍，木叶的护额，完好的写轮眼……他简单评判着眼前的一切，又很快失去了兴趣。</p>
<p>可能是无限月读成功了，也可能是带土又用了什么忍术……变幻成“过去的英雄”这种手段他没有少用，但无论故事的开头如何，结尾的走向永远是荒诞与淫乱——他没有任何贬低与厌倦的意思，甚至单单是“淫乱”这一词，都让他的生理有了一些反应。</p>
<p>卡卡西很清楚，他们之间扭曲的关系，或许更应该归功于带土无限的纵容。放纵永远不只是一个人的选择，带土所做的是满足他无止境的依赖；他需要无暇思考，需要全身心的投入，需要用性爱填补内心的缺憾……他没有追究这一幻境的意图，也不想搭理面前的那个带土，甚至思维飘忽地思考了一秒现在就从桌上爬过去，和带土做爱的场景。但这一念头很快就被别的什么压了下去，他的脑海里有了一小块别的记忆，是与眼前的带土相处的点滴……这是幻术从没有提供过的东西。</p>
<p>这是……另一个卡卡西的记忆。</p>
<p>他们没有进一步的发展，只是朋友而已。那份记忆越来越清晰，使得他越发不确定自己目前的状况，而这成了唯一阻止卡卡西行动（也就是按倒带土，现在立刻骑上去的冲动）的理由。也许是时空回溯的忍术，又或者是别的……他在心里随意揣测了几秒，离开客厅，很快按照“自己”的习性，翻到了想要的日记、笔记、任务清单或者其他什么，确定了目前的状况。</p>
<p>他的思维很清晰（虽然脑袋里时不时冒出与性爱相关的念头），他刻意地进行逻辑分析，确定自己能够清楚地判断出事物的联系正确与否，他尝试着催动查克拉，想要取得和写轮眼的联系……失败了。一切的一切都好像在表明这是另一个世界，在他已经习惯于放弃一切之后，他来到了一个和平的世界。</p>
<p>……卡卡西放下了手中的日记。</p>
<p>那带土呢？不是指正在晃来晃去的那个，他的手指下意识磨蹭了两下，仿佛能在虚空中摸到带土脸上的伤疤。他还能清晰回想起带土印在他后颈上的温度，那双手的触感，甚至是对方呼吸的频率和高潮时低哑的嗓音……他勉强收回了思绪，艰难地想下去……他失败了？四战失败了，他发动了时空回溯的忍术……还是由于什么原因……如果是这样，那他现在又该在哪里，在神威空间吗？</p>
<p>卡卡西甚至想立刻去揪住那位“带土”的衣领，逼迫他把自己送进神威空间。但这念头也只是一闪而过。他已经习惯了……如果这是带土送给他的礼物、替他做的决定（或者其他的无论什么），他已经习惯了听从带土的安排。</p>
<p>他躺回了床上，试图理清思绪和那团属于“自己”的记忆，试图搞清楚自己出现在自己的理由……期间或许敷衍地回答了“带土”的几个问题（还驱散了不少用接吻和做爱堵住对方的嘴的念头，这一点卡卡西倒是记得很清楚），他也记不清了。</p>
<p>这份扭曲的从容只维持了一小段时间。</p>
<p>当房间的一切安静下来，灯光被黑暗替代，狭小的空间里剩下带土轻微的呼吸声……煎熬才刚刚开始。</p>
<p>天知道他第几次想爬下床，钻进带土的被子里为他口交。他面对着墙壁，又很快幻想起了带土缓慢地贴上来，沉默地把手伸进他的衣服。仅仅是这种幻想就让他的脊背一阵阵的发颤，好像对方的体温真实地贴近了他的身体。他幻想了自慰，黏腻的水声会吵醒对方，带土会打开灯，发觉朝夕相处的队友成了一只发情的狗……</p>
<p>那一次是带土用木遁困住了他，半强迫地逼他摆出野兽交媾的姿势。他还记得对方的身体带来的压迫感，带土低沉的声音就在他的耳畔响起……“你又发情了，卡卡西……”</p>
<p>卡卡西掀开了被子。他用最后的理智指挥自己绕过带土，进了浴室。</p>
<p>浴室的门还没有彻底关上，他就已经半跪在地上。裤子被他胡乱扯下去，挂在腿间（反正这也不影响自慰），他闭着眼睛，只是简单撸了几把阴茎，就开始替自己做简单的清洁与扩张，他懒得看清瓶瓶罐罐上写了什么，乳液和手指被他胡乱塞进穴口里，一点疼痛也无可厚非，他抽插了几下手指，只能认命地重新握住了阴茎。卡卡西不得不承认大部分快感来源于心理，所有的渴求与欲望也全然不是身体带来的；这具身体对于所有的挑逗都称得上是青涩，它对性事毫不熟悉（卡卡西早就记不清这是什么感觉了），如此直白的插入没有唤起任何该有的反应，只引来了异物突入的不适……这没有浇灭一丝性欲，相反的，卡卡西几乎难以抑制地想象着和带土做爱的场景，他想象到带土的阴茎捅进来，龟头艰难地撑开穴肉，摩擦过穴口，试图挤进来，最终又因为扩张不足而缓慢地退出去（这又让他联想起阴茎逐渐深入的触感与体验）；带土也许会阴沉地骂他连狗都不如，又或者是一言不发，泄愤般地来一场腿交，湿润的液体与温热的阴茎，它们蹭过自己的会阴，撞在自己的囊袋上，带土会开口让自己并紧腿，他会强迫自己下压身体……光是想象就引发了他的兴奋，他察觉到自己在发抖，他想到带土会掐着他的头发，迫使他抬头，他很喜欢用这种简单的方法营造一两秒可有可无的窒息……卡卡西的手指可谓粗鲁地揉捏过阴茎，又在瞬间回想起了细长的木棍被塞入尿道口时引发的疼痛。带土实际上很小心，但他不知道为什么就是能营造出粗暴的感觉，或许是因为他握着阴茎的手很用力；他甚至喜欢一边撸动一边把棍子插进去，不看到自己因快感而崩溃的脸就誓不罢休。</p>
<p>不够……远远不够。</p>
<p>他的手指总算彻底塞了进去，肠壁应激性地收缩着，这让他更加回想起了体内堵着一根阴茎的感受。在幻想与记忆的诱导下，他所做的一切都成了聊胜于无的简陋安慰。他很快找到了最能刺激自己的地方（被逼着自慰也不是一次两次了，既然都是卡卡西，身体的构造总归是一样的）……但依然花了很久才射出来。</p>
<p>卡卡西听到了从自己喉咙里滚出来的喘息声，也感觉到背上的衣服紧贴着身体，已经彻底被汗水打湿了。他的胸膛大幅度的起伏，仿佛紧缚的衣服也成了一种阻碍。他在地上歇了一会儿，脱掉衣物，简单地洗了一个澡。</p>
<p>他想要更真实的性……而不是全靠幻想。卡卡西在冷水中发了一会儿愣，他想到和带土在一起时几乎不穿衣服，他唯一做的只是披上那件晓袍，至于里面穿没穿衣服，他和带土谁在意呢。他觉得自己的身体远远没有满足，又或许满足了，至少他没有勃起，穴肉也没有不知餍足地抽搐与绞紧，卡卡西也搞不清楚。他只是觉得自己现在愿意把所有东西放进自己的身体里，只求获得一次畅快淋漓的高潮。这时候远在卧室的那位带土就有了致命的吸引力……事实上他光是想到带土这个名字，就无法克制地想到了带土的身体和声音，他的脑子里立刻纷乱地回想起他和带土身体纠缠的场景，高潮、喘息、抚摸、呻吟和啃咬，没有特定的顺序和原因，他想到自己舔舐带土伤疤，想到带土汗湿的头发和滑腻的背部，他甚至想到带土小臂上的肌肉和紧实的侧腰……这一切都和带土有关系，他可能只是需要带土。</p>
<p>他需要带土，他必须得和带土做一场……不够，做到精疲力尽为止。但那层记忆始终压抑着他，他清晰地知道朋友的界限，他和这个世界的带土没有任何关系……他闭上眼睛，把额头贴在墙上，缓慢地平复着呼吸。</p>
<p>不行。</p>
<p>他对自己说。</p>
<p>这导致的结果就是他再三地回到浴室里……他对于带土的渴望越来越深，他甚至想要劝自己只做那么一次，只做一次……但他很清楚只要开了头就会没完没了。他抵挡不了带土带来的诱惑（尽管带土本人只是安静地躺着睡觉），他又试着告诉自己那不是带土，这种安抚短暂地有了一些效果，但又很快失效了。第三次自慰的时候他已经想把自己淹死在浴缸里，他觉得再忍下去或许会哭着去求带土操他（说真的，这也不止一回两回，除了怕吓到这位带土，卡卡西没有任何心理负担）……最后他换了一种方式，他开始反复告诉自己，这一次出去就和带土做爱……他赤身裸体地缩在浴缸里，期望冷水和这种虚假的承诺能够欺骗自己的欲望，直到他听到浴室外的动静。</p>
<p>带土醒了。这理所当然。他反反复复地进出卧室，怎么说也该吵醒带土了，不能小瞧一位忍者的警觉性。卡卡西没想好借口，他也没想好怎么解释，他觉得自己不该出去，现在见带土不是一个好的选择……但也不会有更好的选择了，至少现在刚刚发泄过。他没可能在浴室里呆一辈子，卡卡西从浴缸里站起身，套上了衣服。</p>
<p>他没有多磨蹭，磨蹭也没有什么意义。还不如速战速决，尽快糊弄过去。他很快站在了卧室的门口，试图劝带土赶紧睡觉。但很快他就发觉这一挑战比他所想的更有难度。他的视线只在带土的身上停留了一秒，就迅速移开了。当性幻想的对象就在对面的时候，他能拥有的想象就不再止于回忆了。他简短地拒绝了对方照顾自己的好意，试图把盘旋在自己脑子的念头全都丢出去……又或者多接触那片属于“自己”的记忆，认清他和带土的定位……但这没有一点用处，他自发地联想了更多东西，在对方错愕的眼神中扒掉他的裤子……他又想起了带土的影分身，他的确尝试过变化出仍然是木叶上忍的带土，在那位所谓“英雄”的注视下，光明正大（或者说不知廉耻）地纠缠在一起，把一切能够联想到的美好幻想击得粉碎。</p>
<p>他退了一步，避过了带土的接触。仅仅是脚踝就让他有一瞬间的失神。卡卡西很想把视线挪上去，但他知道再往上看一定会失控。他现在不敢联想任何一切性爱的相关词，但事实上这不妨碍他脑中无意识地闪过带土的阴茎。他想到对方的阴茎挤到自己的喉咙里，他必须微微抬头才能……</p>
<p>……“你别管。”他听到自己干涩地说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 二</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我是你队友，我怎么不管……”带土说，“到底出什么事了，有什么问题我帮你一起解决啊。现在是逞强的时候吗？”</p>
<p>队友，既然只是队友，就更不应该毫无自觉地接近自己……当然这不能怪带土，带土不知道发生了什么。他能察觉到自己现在的状况不对劲，连绵不绝的性欲折磨着他的理智，消磨着他的耐心，他有一点……或者说很焦虑，恨不得立刻堵上带土的嘴，让眼前的带土清楚他有多天真可笑，甚至是妄图用快感击溃、报复对方，迫使对方再也无暇条理清晰地开口说话，让这里只剩下呻吟和肉体碰撞的声音……</p>
<p>眼前的带土，他从没有做过。他需要自己的引导，卡卡西可以勾着他的手指给自己扩张，假如让他接触到肠壁，他或许会吓一跳，又被肠壁色情的触感惊讶到，他这种从没有经验的处男，或许会胡乱想象，而想象会反映在他的身体上，卡卡西几乎能想到带土的阴茎弹跳了一下，然后它又变得硬了一些，马眼里会缓慢地溢出前列腺液……他也许可以看到带土脸红，如果带土的呼吸加重，他起伏的肌肉……卡卡西觉得自己有一些腿软。</p>
<p>“我说了……”卡卡西艰难地开口，他尽力放慢声音（免得自己控制不了自己的声音），试图用警告的语气吓退带土（这怎么可能有用，带土从不会老实地接受威胁）……他想看看带土会有什么反应，但他仅仅只是扫了一眼，甚至都没有看清任何东西，就立刻挪开了眼神。</p>
<p>他有点儿受不了了，不应期好像过去了，他觉得自己可能又开始勃起，至少内裤已经开始变得湿润，黏哒哒地贴在他的阴茎上……他到底为什么要穿上内裤？但如果、如果没有内裤，那些透明液体或许会顺着他的腿流下去，带土会发现吗，他会不会疑惑那又是什么……他甚至想到带土在他面前蹲下身，他的手指蹭了一些液体，好奇地尝了尝味道；他会顺着这些液体往上看，甚至动手摸，直到越过膝盖，跨过大腿，覆盖在他的阴茎上……眼前的“带土”，他什么都没做，但卡卡西总觉得他散发着清新的、属于幼兽的气味，莽撞、青涩、不知轻重、胡作非为……这些词和性联系在一起的时候，为什么会这么让人难以抗拒？</p>
<p>必须得关灯……卡卡西想抬起手，关掉这盏亮起的灯。他觉得继续被带土注视下去不是一个好的选择，他快到极限了。他好像劝带土睡觉了，但他不太确定……因为带土伸手攥住了他的胳膊。</p>
<p>炽热的温度穿透了布料，贴在他的手臂上，立刻引发了卡卡西的一阵颤栗。他在瞬间想到了带土握着他的腰的温度，那双手在他的身上摩挲揉捏的力度都好像充满了情色意味。他想到带土握着他的腰抬起来，阴茎顶着他的屁股，从穴口划了过去，它明明就快顶进去了，卡卡西觉得自己只差一点就能把它吞进去……他的穴肉不由自主地收缩了一下。但这不是结束，带土拽着他往屋里走，粗暴，对，很粗暴，单是这一个词又能够带来足够多的联想，比如他的手指粗暴地揉捏乳头，其实没有多少快感，甚至带来的都是尖锐的疼痛，但是有什么关系？激痛过去之后就是难以言喻的催情效果，他还想到带土粗暴地掰开他的腿……他已经湿透了，仅仅是被带土拉着走进卧室，他就湿透了，也许是肠液，也可能只是刚才残留在身体里的水和乳液，现在谁还管得了那么多呢，他现在只想着自己会被带土推倒在床上，狠狠地操进去……光是想想他就觉得自己能立刻高潮……他或许更应该当个女人，或者其他什么，总之性别应该是错的，不然他一定能够更湿一些，像失禁那样把这里弄得乱七八糟，他好像被带土架住了……带土说了什么吗？</p>
<p>那重要吗？卡卡西缠了上去，他的心底好像还有隐隐约约的一条线，在劝阻、抗拒他的行为，但那条线或许连蛛丝都不如，轻易就被扯断了。卡卡西迫不及待地就把自己挂了上去，他不知廉耻地坐在带土的鸡巴上，反复磨蹭着，也不知道是想要像个婊子那样引诱对方，还是依靠这个短暂地止住性带来的饥渴。他觉得自己可能已经嗅到了精液腥膻的味道，但他更希望带土能射在自己的身体里。他的手在带土的身上胡乱摸索了几下，就立刻揭开了带土的裤子，他把对方的鸡巴解放出来，就没了再和布料纠缠的兴致，他的手握着带土的阴茎，巧妙而熟练地撸动着，他感觉到它违背了主人的意愿，逐渐充血硬挺，卡卡西的手指抠弄了一下马眼……他手里握着的棒子甚至跟着跳动了一下，卡卡西低声喘息了一声，就好像这根鸡巴已经捅在了他的身体里，是在他的身体里缓慢地胀大。他往后坐在了带土的大腿上，像是女人那样不停地挤压与磨蹭，依靠着这种方式进行着最为简陋的自慰……</p>
<p>“……带土，带土……”卡卡西低头靠着他的肩膀，迷蒙而煽情地低声喊着，仿佛在劝哄面前毫无经验的人尽快回过神，配合他进行一场淫糜的交媾。</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>带土觉得自己的裤子已经彻底湿透了（当然不是他的原因），好像有液体逐渐积蓄成一滴，沿着他的大腿缓慢地往下滑。裤子湿透似乎是最小的一件事，毕竟他的……他的……（带土实在觉得某些话不该直接说出口）还被卡卡西握在手上，而且卡卡西还抱着他，他……但卡卡西反复抬腰与磨蹭的动作，实在是……</p>
<p>他的脑袋乱成一团，不知道此刻应该制止卡卡西，还是应该安抚地抱住对方。卡卡西看起来很难受，这点毋庸置疑（他有些怀疑卡卡西是不是被下药了，但下药会让男人……变成……这样吗？），作为队友，他觉得自己应该给卡卡西一点安慰……但……但是……</p>
<p>他的双手虚浮地圈在卡卡西的身边，他想制住卡卡西，至少让他别再自己的腿上蹭来蹭去的。但好像又更应该先捉住他的手，然而带土只是向下扫了一眼，看到那只白皙纤长的手圈在他的……（总之就是那个），他的小腹就因为生理原因而紧绷了一下。卡卡西的动作很舒服，他几乎控制不住地想要挺腰，想要更多的挤进那个手指圈成的洞里，获得更多的快感……但是说实话，真的，这种对于身体的直接刺激绝对比不上这家伙摆腰的模样，卡卡西的腰是这么软的吗？简直像是鱼一样，他想起幼年时看过的童话故事，里边提到过美人鱼，带土就是在一瞬间联想起了那种生物，他……带土觉得他什么都想不到了。</p>
<p>他只是感觉到卡卡西的屁股贴在他的腿上，他的呼吸全数喷洒在他的脖子上，他听到卡卡西在叫自己，用那种低沉、倦怠又喑哑的声音一声声地呼唤着……（他果然是美人鱼吗，从小就是，一直隐藏身份，到现在终于暴露了？用歌声魅惑水手，接下来是不是要杀掉我？……如果要继续面对这个状况，干脆还是让我死吧）他终于尝试着握住了卡卡西的腰，不只是卡卡西浑身颤抖了一下，他也忍不住哆嗦了一下，差点放开自己的手。</p>
<p>但他很快听到了卡卡西从鼻腔里哼出来的……近乎崩溃的抽泣声……也许是他听错了。卡卡西……很……很听话，在带土握住他的腰的瞬间，他就强迫自己止住了一切的动作。带土发现他悬着腰，静止……也不该说静止，他的身体还在轻微地颤抖（是因为脱力吗？）……在半空中。卡卡西的手指卷在他的衣服里，手臂搭在他的肩膀上，他到现在才有余裕去感觉对方的双臂上的那一层汗，全蹭在了他的肩上，带来了一种奇妙的、黏连的错觉。他才注意到卡卡西的衣服因为激烈的动作晃了一大半下去，他的身体赤裸地展现在他的眼前……带土的第一个反应是白，但又很快被上边细密的汗珠吸引了视线。它们在灯光下简直成了犯罪的帮凶，带土真的不知道……不知道卡卡西的身体是这样的。</p>
<p>他以为那应该和自己的身体差不多……都是男人的身体，能有什么区别？</p>
<p>带土几乎是惊慌地将视线从卡卡西的乳头上挪开，他的目光落在卡卡西的肩上，又很快觉得他的锁骨好像都比自己漂亮。不、怎么说也不该用漂亮来形容、来对比……带土下意识吞了一口口水，他觉得自己的状况不太对，他直觉自己不该顺着卡卡西的行为想这些东西，但他们之间的局面已经成了现在这样，到底又该怎么收场？</p>
<p>……他看到卡卡西凑了过来，他半低下头，用柔软的、潮湿的舌面舔舐在带土的喉结上。</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>带土的喉结在他眼前滚动了一下。卡卡西下意识就凑上去，亲吻在这块凸起的软骨上。他像是口交那样，伸出舌头，轻柔而又煽情地舔舐着……就好像是含住了龟头。他把嘴唇贴上去，试图包裹住带土的喉结，他尝试着用嘴唇轻轻地抿它，吮它，就像能用这种方法汲取到一些前列腺液。带土已经握住了他的腰，再……再等待一会儿，就只要一会儿……卡卡西不停地劝导自己，面前的带土还是第一次，他需要心理建设，需要自己做些诱惑和引导……他想把主动权交给带土，但这也许是因为他在期待带土生涩地握住自己的鸡巴，试图把它塞进自己屁股里，却一直不得要领……又或者他期望带土能够跟随他的雄性本能，就像操一个女人那样，直直地捅进来横冲直撞……卡卡西在兴奋的发抖，即便是这具毫无经验的身体，也因为他直白而具体的幻想在不停地发抖。肠壁不知疲倦地反复绞紧，渴求着什么东西能塞进来，缓解一些酸涩与空虚，他甚至觉得肠液正悬挂在他的穴口，缓慢地拉长、马上就会滴落下去……他觉得很痒，他已经尽全力在忍耐，终于等得有点心急了。他一想到自己的屁股就这样暴露在空气里，底下就是带土坚硬的、蓄势待发的阴茎，就想立刻就这样坐下去，尽快品尝到这根棒子捅进身体里的滋味。</p>
<p>卡卡西觉得自己混沌的大脑正在持续地发热，从喉咙和鼻腔里滚出的呼吸也是滚烫的。他也许已经把所有的理智都用在了寻找勾引带土的手段上，但带土怎么依然没有行动？他刚才忍耐了有一分钟吗？或者半小时？到极限了，已经……下次……那些幻想……放在下次也可以……这次就先……</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>带土觉得卡卡西仅仅只是仓促地舔了几下（但他舔弄的动作的确让带土觉得后背一麻，几乎下意识地就想掐紧卡卡西的腰，尽快做点什么宣泄这种感情），他还没来得及推开卡卡西、或者说点什么（其实他都还没找回自己的思绪），就察觉到卡卡西的手（他的手什么时候变得这么热了？）撸动了几下，然后卡卡西的身体沉了下来，他……他觉得接触到了什么湿润的、柔软的东西，就像是卡卡西吮吸他的喉结那样，轻微的……含了一下他的……他感觉到卡卡西已经彻底坐了下来，他的两瓣屁股夹着他的……好吧他的鸡巴（带土觉得自己有点自暴自弃），卡卡西的手指还搭在上边，帮助它蹭过滑腻腻的股缝，顶在了潮湿的入口。</p>
<p>它……它真的被吞进去了。就像是被套上了一层肉环一样，紧致、窄小又极其炽热，有一点痛，让带土忍不住皱了皱眉头。他感觉到柔软的肉壁层层叠叠地挤压过来，像是要把自己推出去，又好像是热情地迎接他……它们贴在上边，又在卡卡西的坚持下被缓慢地、强硬地打开，他感觉到龟头已经进去了，好像有很多黏糊糊的东西被挤了出来，顺着他的鸡巴往下滑……（带土甚至觉得自己听到了色情的、类似于液体被搅动的湿漉漉的声音）他的脑海里几乎要炸开成串的烟花，他就……他就这样莫名其妙进入了卡卡西的身体，卡卡西好像成了锢着他的鸡巴的什么玩具，他几乎就想……想按着卡卡西的腰让他彻底坐下去，一直进到里面，让还暴露在空气中的那一段也跟着埋入进去……他还没把这个想法变为现实，卡卡西已经遂了他的愿，他一气把带土的阴茎彻底吞了进去，全然不顾因此而收缩抽搐的肠壁，骑在带土的身上就开始摆动腰肢。</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>……被填满了……终于……</p>
<p>“哈啊……嗯嗯、带土……哈啊——！嗯……”</p>
<p>熟悉的……熟悉的阴茎和性爱，但他的身体却给出了截然不同的反应。卡卡西胡乱呻吟着，他半趴在带土的身上，迫不及待地摇着自己的屁股。他应该早就习惯这种程度的大小，习惯了一口气把带土的鸡巴吃进身体里，事实却完全不是如此，他感觉到自己被撑开、感觉到尖锐的、酸胀的快感，感觉到被一直顶入最深处，这种不适感让他的腿根都在不可抑制地发抖；甚至感觉到一些因为摩擦而带来的微麻……龟头碾过他的身体内部，带来的却是一种极端陌生的刺激，他被刺激得挺直了腰背，那阵麻痒（又或者是疼痛）从他的脊背窜上去，炸开在他的头顶。他觉得手脚好像都被抽离了力气，眼泪和口水不受控制地涌了出来，但他没有一点要停下的意思，卡卡西像是个干渴的旅人那样，逼榨出自己最后的体力，去追逐这份陌生的快感。他没有等浪潮从他的身体退去，就试图再把自己推向高峰，他知道自己的鸡巴在滴滴答答地漏水，但这时候谁还有空关注漏出了什么液体……他的声音高了起来，喘出了一声变了调的呻吟……他只叫到一半，又因为头晕目眩的高潮而失了声。</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>他听到卡卡西发出了一声……可以称之为尖叫的声音（带土觉得自己现在还能听到卡卡西的声音真是不可思议），和女人的尖叫不一样，一开始很低哑，却在半途中突然高了上去，但又碍于音色，半扬不扬地吊在那里，好像随时都能哭出来……不、他本来就哭了，在捅进去的时候卡卡西就掉出了眼泪，或许卡卡西这一声就是在求饶……但他只叫出了一半，声音就被掐断在了喉咙里。他的表情看起来……简直像要晕厥过去了，浑身上下都是水淋淋的，尤其是……（卡卡西怎么这么会流水）带土下意识按住了卡卡西，强迫他别再乱动，他这时候才有余裕打量一眼卡卡西的身体，立刻发现卡卡西正在……正在射精，但又和平常不一样，那些白色的液体只是缓慢地、滴滴答答地流淌出来，滑落在他们之间……带土觉得自己可能把卡卡西插坏了，不然怎么会是这样的状况？说真的那种地方怎么进的去……（带土后知后觉地总算弄明白了怎么回事）自己的尺寸、还有卡卡西的那个洞的大小……</p>
<p>他才注意到卡卡西抖得比刚才更厉害了，他尝试着搂住了对方的背，好让他更舒服地趴在自己身上……（到底怎么变成这样的？）</p>
<p>“卡……卡卡西，我说……”他咳嗽了一声，试图凭借一己之力让屋子里的气氛不那么……暧昧和尴尬，但实际上他花了很大的力气，才克制住自己别动弹（卡卡西这家伙……他的洞是在咬我吗？），柔软的肉壁正紧紧缠着他，毫无规律地挤压着他的鸡巴，好像不把里边的存货挤出来就誓不罢休（妈的他怎么这么能吸），他的理智告诉自己现在应该抽出来……但真的，他更想狠狠地捅进去，让这份快感再持续地久一些……（可卡卡西明明是男人，而且是队友……他能不能别吸我了！）</p>
<p>带土深吸了一口气（他觉得自己用上了这辈子所有的意志力），他安抚地拍了拍卡卡西的背：“你……你很疼吗？你没事吧……？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>